


shackled to you

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Supportive Crowley (Good Omens), a different couple gets to be the idiots this time, i mean they had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: Prompt by: write-it-motherfuckersPerson A: “Please tell me you know how to undo a binding spell.”Person B: “Why?”Person A: *tugs flustered (Person C) out of hiding, their hands forcibly linked*Person B: “…Oh.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844170
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	shackled to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link is [here](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/187870010082/person-a-please-tell-me-you-know-how-to-undo-a).

The evening had been quiet so far, Aziraphale mused. “Although, I am sure it won’t be for long,” he chuckled to himself. A certain demon had promised to accompany him for dinner at one of their favorite restaurants.

He busied himself with a cup of tea as he waited but refrained from opening his most recent box of acquisitions. He could easily get lost and forget the time like he always does. Of course, Crowley would never disturb him. He would sometimes wake from his book-induced coma to find bright yellow eyes regarding him with mirth. This evening however, he planned to keep their appointment properly.

He heard a scuffling from the front of the shop and the door being rattled aggressively. When it stayed shut, the banging began. Aziraphale huffed at the abuse his door was being subjected to and rushed from the backroom to confront the perpetrators. It was either another entitled customer or one of those mafia fellows who can’t seem to take a hint.

“I am sorry, but we are most definitely closed!” he shouted as he approached the source of the noise.

“Aziraphale!”

The angel froze. He recognized the voice and his hackles rose. It had been the same one behind thousands upon thousands of condescending speeches aimed at him. He opened his mouth to respond when the shop bell chimed despite the door keeping resolutely closed. A second later, a warm, familiar hand was pulling at his elbow, leading him farther from the entryway.

“I came as soon as I felt a demonic presence trying to pick at our wards,” Crowley hissed in the blonde’s ear. “But I didn’t know the Archangel Fucking Gabriel decided to show up, too.”

“We’re safe as long as we stay inside, remember?” Aziraphale turned himself to pat the demon’s cheek. “I have full trust in your spell casting.”

“Ngk,” Crowley replied, letting himself be petted. “They are _our_ wards, Aziraphale. We did them together,” he basically purred, all stress leaving him.

“Yes, yes we did,” the angel beamed at him. “But I’m afraid we didn’t factor in the idea that they would just knock.”

“Yeah, thought they’d be more subtle.” The shouting and the banging grew louder.

“Oh, dear. Best we speak with them now before the neighbors come calling,” Aziraphale said. He straightened his bow tie and tugged on his waistcoat before walking to open the door, Crowley slithering beside him.

“Finally!” Gabriel yelled as the door swung wide.

“Gabriel, what an unpleasant surprise!” the blonde greeted, donning on his customer service smile. “I’m afraid we won’t be letting you in, so please state your purpose for this visit as succinctly as you can.”

“Can you help us?“ The question gave them pause. It was the last thing Aziraphale and Crowley ever thought to hear after their respective head offices booted them out.

“Help?” Crowley hissed.

“Us?” Aziraphale wondered in the same beat.

They looked at each other and nodded. It was a peculiar turn of events but the novelty of Gabriel being indebted to them was hard to pass off.

“Right.” Crowley scratched his chin. “Give us the details.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, and looked a little sheepish _. “Please_ tell me you know how to undo a binding spell.”

“Yes, of course we do,” Aziraphale answered. “But why?”

The Archangel pulled his right arm closer, revealing a pissed of, but blushing Beelzebub at the other end, their hands locked in each others.

“…Oh.” Aziraphale just stared as Crowley began cackling, hands clutching his skinny sides.

“May I inquire as to how this happened?”

The demon prince hissed and let the archangel explain. “This,” he wobbled their linked arms weakly. “Was supposed to be for the two of you. Not like this of course, something a little more complicated and refined. We were supposed to get back to it in another week but when we shook hands to conclude our meeting the spell activated and he we are.”

“You’re still not done trying to get at us?” Crowley tutted.

“The bosses Up Top and Down Below had already dismissed your cases, we just wanted to make things personal,” the Archangel said, unrepentant.

Aziraphale snaked his arm around Crowley’s own before the demon could launch himself to retaliate. He smirked as both Gabriel and Beelzebub watched their contact with matching grimaces. He could hear Crowley sputtering and gave him a little squeeze.

“I’m afraid transactions dealing with one of us will involve the other,” he smiled at Crowley. “And if I remember properly, dealings with demons would require a contract.”

The red-head blinked at him and smirked, coming back from his shock. With a snap there appeared a piece of parchment, neat script etched on its surface detailing how in return for the help, Gabriel, Beelzebub, and their minions would cease scheming ,or having others to scheme in their behalf, to do them in. He made sure there would be no loopholes.

A lot of grumbling and four signatures later, Aziraphale asked for the book they were using as reference for the spell. The angel flicked through the pages, humming and frowning in turns.

“You’ll have to wait a fortnight, I’m afraid,” the archangel gaped at him. He held up a hand before they could protest. “Well, one wrong incantation or flick of a hand might co-mingle your essences permanently, and that would be a far more unpleasant outcome, don’t you think?”

There came more mumbling, but both agreed to come back on the designated day. When the door finally closed and the silence reigned in the bookshop once more, Crowley followed the blonde to the backroom. He watched as he placed the book unto a shelf beside six other identical ones.

“Angel…” he started, the corners of his mouth unable to fight his grin. “Even I know it won’t take a fortnight.”

The blonde blinked at him innocently. “You’re right, my dear. They could have gotten themselves out of their current predicament easily. I assume they have tried but they wouldn’t let the other’s power do it alone, consciously or not, thus cancelling each other out,” he stated primly. “But what I said was true,” Crowley saw his eyes twinkle. “I’m not entirely in the right mood to give them what they want that easily. And you know how impatient I can be when I’m hungry,” he pouted at the demon who laughed in response. “I really could have made things worse.”

“I did promise you dinner, you cheeky bastard,” the demon said fondly. “And for the record, if their initial plan had worked out, I wouldn’t mind being shackled to you.”

“And I, you, dearest,” the angel smiled back. “And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/628740340413874176/write-it-motherfuckers-person-a-please-tell).
> 
> :D


End file.
